Let's Be Heroes
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: An unlikely hero brings a son home, and helps a mother heal in more ways than one. (X-Men Cross)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital. I don't own X-Men. This is for amusement only, not for profit or any gain.

 **Summary:** An unlikely hero brings a son home, and helps a mother heal in more ways than one.

 **Pairing:** Elizabeth/Logan, mentions of past relationship

 **Inspiration:** Wolverine has always been my favorite X-Men. Is it a wonder, with Hugh Jackman portraying him, that I came up with this pairing? This came to me because of X-Men 2 where Stryker is introduced, and his secret lab that gave Logan the metal for his claws. The whole incident with the labs, and Helena about a year ago reminded me of that and this idea was born. It's been a little while since I had it in my head, and finally I decided to write it. I also wanted to do a pairing that wasn't Liason in this. Hope you all enjoy.

 **Timeline: 2011** Its set after X-Men 2 and after the Niz affair.

 **Inspired by the songs:**

" **Breaking Inside" by Shinedown**

" **Save Me" by Shinedown**

* * *

 **LET'S BE HEROES**

 _By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 of 3**

The air was ice cold.

The walls grey and unwelcoming as they moved through the facility. His heart was a steady beat beneath his chest as his claw slid back into his knuckles as he stepped over the body of a dead guard. A lot had changed after Jean's death. The X-Men just wasn't the same, but they carried onward. Scott was no longer the leader, he spent his days alone and his nights drinking into oblivion. Logan didn't blame him in the slightest. If his accelerated healing didn't keep him from feeling a slight buzz and nothing more, Logan would have gone to the bottle, too.

Instead, he threw himself into this work. Uncovering every last one of Stryker's labs and destroying them from the inside out. This gave Logan a purpose, and right now he needed that more than he needed to be alone. "Survivors?" He asked, when Bobby and Rogue came to a halt in front of them. Both of them looked as if they had been put through the ringer. The battle had been a long one. Stryker's labs were heavily guarded, and the people working in them getting more desperate as they came down one by one.

"Kitty is escorting them to jet now," Rogue replied, her soft southern twang in her words as she let out a deep sigh. She ran her hand through her hair, the silvery stripe a mark that would forever remain there. "Is every thing secure?"

"This was the last sector," Logan confirmed. His eyes narrowed when he saw a hesitant look on Bobby's face. "What?" He demanded, gruffly.

"Well," Bobby hit a button on his gauntlet, and with a flare of blue, a projection of the buildings schematics came to life. He twisted the image around in the air so it was easier to see. "Something has been bothering me every since we've arrived here. Last night, I noticed when we went over the plan that there was something off with the building schematics."

"How so?" Logan's brow furrowed.

"The blue prints we managed to hack give us the reconstruction from three years back, but out of curiosity, I dug a little further back. Here's the original blue prints," Bobby pulled them up and overlayed them with the other one. He then highlighted one section of the map. "On the new blue print every section is accounted for except this one. This one is missing, so what happened to it?"

Rogue frowned. "You think they are trying to hide something?"

"They are definitely trying to hide something," Logan confirmed, grimly. He stared hard at the image, then raked a glance around the surrounding walls. "If those are right then that sector should be down that hallway."

"But it's a dead end."

Logan stared hard at the seemingly innocent hallway and stalked down it with a dark suspicion in the pit of his stomach. He placed a hand against the wall, then curled his hands into fists and a slight smirk crossed his features. "Let's find out."

 _Shhhrrrlinkk!_ He plunged his claws through the wall, and began to make a door.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

 **Port Charles, New York**

 **Webber Residence**

Elizabeth stared out the window watching Steve take Cameron to school. She managed to muster up a smile when he turned back to look at her, and put as much as her heart she could in so her son didn't see how truly broken she was. She must have done a great job because he gave her a brilliant smile before he rushed into the car. As the car drove off, she dropped the act and turned back to look at Aiden who slept so soundly in playpen. Her heart ached at the sight because she loved him, so dearly she did. He had been a part of her for nearly nine months, she had felt his first kick and had felt him grow.

It killed her that he wasn't hers.

She had thought that her life couldn't have gotten worse after her mistake with Nic, and the fallout of that. It had. It had gotten so much worse. She had lost Jake in a moment, and in that same moment she had lost Aiden, too. The test results had come back, and Elizabeth read them. The results were ones she could have anticipated. Neither Lucky nor Nicolas were the father, and more shocking and heartbreaking…she was not his mother. He was, biologically, hers.

She didn't know what to do. Did she say something? Could she lose another child? Even though he was not hers, he had become hers. Elizabeth knew that Helena had done something, that she had not been pregnant before Shady Brooke and she felt sick. She felt violated much like she had been when she was fifteen. And there was no one she could go to for comfort.

No one who would be on her side now.

A knock came from the front door, and Elizabeth turned to look. She frowned deeply, and stared at it with a hard expression. She had not been expecting anyone coming over, and then she inwardly cringed. It was probably Siobhan or Lulu coming to warn off of Lucky even though Elizabeth made it clear she was done with him and that she had called a locksmith for their so called permanent lock. No matter how many times Liz told everyone she was not interested in Lucky (nor Nic for that matter, so Brooklyn needs to just go away) no one seems to get it through their thick skull. Did no one recall that in the beginning that Liz didn't want to get back with Lucky?

She had asked Lucky for time. In reality, she had been trying to find a way to let him down easily, but he kept cornering her with dinners with his entire family. He would make up how they were doing so well, and blindsided her every time. She resented the fact she hadn't been strong enough to tell him flat out to his face. She hated that she had more or less used Nic to tear down her life before Lucky got bored with it again. Shrugging it all off to the back of her mind, she walked over to the door and mentally prepared herself for the onslaught.

Pulling the door open, Elizabeth pull back in surprise. She found herself staring up into a pair of deep hazel eyes. She blinked several times up at the man in the leather jacket. He had a strong square jaw lined with some stubble that got thicker until it formed into two thick sideburns. His hair was dark like a raven's wing, and his lips were pressed into a thin line with a decidedly severe look on his face as he stared down at her like had never seen anything like her before.

A soft noise, one that ripped through Elizabeth all the force of tidal wave, drew her gaze to the bundle in his arms. All the air was ripped out of her lungs, and she felt her knees tremble to support her weight. "Jake?" She whispered out, her voice raw with pain and loss.

And the entire world went black.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Rrs are appreciated. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I do not own X-Men. I do not own General Hospital! :D

Thank you, ur no daisy, trini12180, liasonfan96706, denimleigha, SlytherinQueen020, CandyHearts22, for all the favorites.

Thank you, ur no daisy, trini12180, liasonfan96706, ilovedana53, cyn13013, bookfreak25, barbara87413, aphass, SlytherinQueen020, for all the follows.

I want to give a special thanks, Liss, arcoiris0502, CandyHearts22, trini12180, Guest 1, 19wyatts, ilovedana53, ur no daisy, Mona, and Guest 2 for the reviews!

 **Guest Reviews:**

Liss: Thank you. Glad you like it.

Guest 1: Thanks!

19wyatts: Thank you so much!

Mona: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like the idea of a Logan/Liz pairing.

Guest 2: Thank you so much. And I hope that this next chapter lies up to your expectations.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO of THREE**

'

'

 **THEN**

'

'

Logan kicked in the wall, and the chunk of concrete fell to the ground with a loud thud. It echoed down a dark hallway that was only faintly lit with flickering lights. "The kid was right," he murmured, narrowing at the passage. It was narrow and thin, but he could make out a door in the distance.

As he stepped through the hole, Bobby gave him a look. "I'm right here," he stated, with a huff. "And I'm not a kid."

Rogue smiled at her boyfriend, and patted him on the shoulder lightly as she followed Logan into the hallway. Bobby sighed heavily, and shook his head. "No respect. I get no respect." He followed them into the hallways. He glanced over his shoulder to see large locked holding the wall in place, and securing it. Bobby then looked forward, and posed a question, "What do you think is back here?"

"Something worth hidin', I guess," Rogue shrugged, lightly.

"But this place is already hidden? What is worth hiding in a hidden place?" Bobby asked, with a tone of confusion in his voice. "I mean, is it some kind of weapon? Or something worse?"

"What's worse than a weapon?" Rogue asked.

"Can you two both be quiet?" Logan shot back, gruffly. He reached the door, and his hands wrapped around the handle. It was locked which was no great surprise. He grunted, stabbing his claws through the door and sliced around the door handle and locks. With a harsh shove, he slammed the door open and stepped into a room where there was a mattress on the floor with a little blond haired boy. A chain wrapped around his ankle, and an older woman in a silvery blue suit with a needle pointed at his neck. "Now, this is an unpleasant surprise," the older woman stated, in a put upon tone of her voice. "I had warned Stryker about his…fascination with you. That will only lead him to ruin. Such a foolish man craving a power he couldn't hope to comprehend."

Logan didn't like this woman. Not only was she obvious holding a child hostage, there was a cold soulless to the woman's eyes that immediately put him on edge. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I have been called many things, but you may have the privilege of calling me Helena," the woman said, with a large wicked smile. "I suspect we shall be getting to know each other quite well in these next few moments."

Logan glared.

"Personally I'd rather not," Rogue stated, deadpanned.

Helena just gave the girl a look. "I'd rather not have all my hard work fall to pieces, and yet here we stand. Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Howlett," she clucked her tongue when Logan went to make a move and she pressed the needle tighter against the boy's neck. The little boy made a noise, his eyes filled with fearful tears. "One more step and I'm afraid that I'll be forced to take drastic measures. Surely you would not want the blood of a child upon your hands. You already have so many other's coating them red."

Logan bit back a snarl, staring stonily at the woman. "What is your game?" He demanded, darkly. This woman reminded him of Stryker only she was worse. Much, much worse.

"My game? Why, Mr. Howlett, you offend me."

"That is not my name."

"Not one your remember," Helena stated, with a mysterious smile. "But it is your name nonetheless, and far more dignified than Logan. Such a common and unfortunate name you have chosen for yourself."

Logan scowled. "I'm not here to make nice…"

"When have you ever made nice?" Bobby asked.

Logan spared him a quick glare before he returned his gaze back on Helena. "I'm here to stop people like you, now let the boy go," he said, sharply.

Helena bristled ever so slightly. "I'm afraid I cannot oblige you on that request."

"It was not a request."

"I care not for orders from lower bred whelps," Helena gave him a look that could make the artic feel warm. "The boy is a key role in my revenge, and it has been several years in the making. I will not let this chance slip right out from between my fingers. You may think that you have me back in a corner, Mr. Howlett, but no matter how many times I have been taken down, I have gotten back up. No matter how many times I have died, I have came back."

Logan realized there was no reasoning with this insane woman. He tilted his head slightly, so he caught Bobby's eyes and he made a gesture with his hand, a slight twitch. Bobby immediately sprang into action, his hand shot out and a ball of ice flew straight at Helena. The older woman screamed as her hand and the needle were incased in two inches of ice. She stumbled back, pain on her face and the little boy flung himself onto the mattress to get away from the woman.

Helena snarled, and grabbed a gun. She pointed at the boy, and fired. Logan was faster and he flung herself in front of the bullet, taking it straight into the stomach. Logan then rushed forward with a yell, and plunged his claws straight into Helena's chest. He stared her straight in her eyes, and twisted the claws viciously. "Come back from that," he said, and he let her body hit the ground.

He let out a long breath, and turned around to see Rogue shielding the child the best she could from the violence. His hazel eyes clashed with blue and he said, "It's okay now. You're going to be alright. You're safe."

The little boy broke out into sobs.

* * *

 **NOW**

"Wha…what happened?" Elizabeth asked, faintly. She woke up on her couch, staring up at the ceiling with a painful throbbing in her skull. She vaguely recalled Cam going to school, looking at Aiden and then…her eyes flew wide open and she struggled to sit up.

"Whoa, take it easy," a hand helped steady her when she wobbled. "You hit your head pretty hard."

Elizabeth grasped her head, and peered at the man in front of her. Her heart pounded in her chest because he sat on the edge of the table, so close that she could feel the heat radiate off of him like a furnace. It also didn't help that he was extremely gorgeous. Swallowing thickly, she croaked out, "Jake?"

"Asleep in the chair," the man stated, nodding.

Elizabeth looked over in the chair, and true to his word, there was her baby boy. He was wrapped in the quilt that Audrey had given her, and was sound asleep. Her heart twisted into her chest, and she let out a broken sob before she pressed her hand to her mouth. How many times had she prayed? How many times had she asked for her child to be brought back? How many days had she looked down at her arms and they ached to hold Jake once again? She loved Cameron and Aiden, they helped her get through the worst times. But it couldn't fill the hole left there in her heart. She never thought she would get a miracle. It had hurt so bad to see other get their miracles and to start to believe that Jake was never coming back.

But he was back. Elizabeth drew in a long breath, and turned her teary eyes on the man in front of her. She stared at him for several moments, unable to comprehend him at all. This stranger who came onto her door with an impossible miracle. "Who are you?" She finally asked.

Logan had expected many things when that door opened.

Elizabeth Webber was none of the things he had been prepared for. She looked like an angel, with her snow white skin and her wide expressive blue eyes. Her long brunette hair hung down around her face in messy waves, and there was such an exhaustion, the kind of exhaustion that was only born from profound loss, on her face that made her look so young. Logan stared steadily into those that looked at him in mute confusion, and found them a pair of eyes that a man could gladly get lost in.

She was so small and delicate, the completely opposite of him in everyway. Her confusion turned into surprise, and a pained shock when she looked at the boy in his arms. Instead of revulsion or horror that Logan expected, she looked at Jake with heartbreaking hope. He was taken so off guard by her reaction, he hadn't been able to catch her before she fell. He stared down at her prone body, and let out a sigh before looking down at Jake. "I have that effect on people," he told the sleeping boy, wryly. He stepped into the house, and settled Jake into the chair before he took care of Elizabeth.

He had lifted her with ease and set her down on the couch. As he checked her for wounds, he marveled at how slight she was compared to him. He leaned down, and he was hit by her scent of strawberries and honey. A deep rumble of approval came from the back of his throat before he could help himself, and he pulled back with his hands were clenched tightly.

He had never had such a profound reaction to a woman before. Not like this, not even Jean had made him feel this primal burn in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed thickly.

It was only a few minutes later, that she awoke and now here they sat at the dining room table. Her on one side, and he on the other as the children slept on blissfully unaware of the tension in the air. Logan felt out of place in the house, it was so neat and put together. So far from his element that he stuck out like a sore thumb with his gruff looks and leather jacket. "Did you know your son was a mutant?" Logan told her, not touching the tea that she had made. He was more of a beer man than a tea drinker like Charles.

"Yes…" Elizabeth said, her voice trembling. "Ever since he was a baby…if there were things he wanted to grab or to get ahold of them, he would get this little scowl on his face and suddenly they would float towards him." The memory of that horrible night, of seeing Jake in the middle of the road was one that would always haunt her. "I had thought…the night that he died, or I-I had thought he died, that he used them to open the door. I knew I had locked it, I always locked it and…"

Logan watched the emotions cross her face and knew that the older woman had been lying just like he suspected. "The people that had Jake said you gave him up. That you didn't want a freak in your home," Logan told her, bluntly.

Elizabeth looked outrage. "That is a lie!"

"I know," Logan said, with a nod. "But I had to be sure. Not all folks are welcoming to the mutant kind."

She gave him a scathing look as she forced her anger to subside. "I'm not most people," Elizabeth stated, simply. Her arms were folded in front of her on the table, her posture faked being relax rather well.

Logan's lips quirked upward. "I'm beginning to understand that."

Elizabeth gave him a look, an uncertain smile on her face. Was he trying to flirt with her? Even if not, it still felt nice to get a compliment when most days she was called such horrible things. Running her hands through her hair, she looked at him and pursed her lips. "Who had my son? Who took him away from me?" Her voice was demand, or a command. Rather it was a plea, one that couldn't be ignored.

"The facility was one developed by William Stryker," Logan divulged, he had already spoken to the Professor about how much to tell and what not. "He experimented on mutants, turned them into weapons."

"Oh, God," Elizabeth breathed out, all the blood draining from her face as tears sprung into her eyes. "Did they…? To Jake, did they…?" She couldn't even say it outloud. The very thought of her baby having to go through that was almost more than she could bear. If she ever got her hands on the person that was capable of doing this, then she would kill them. She wasn't sure if she could be reasoned with when it came to her children.

"No. Not from what we found. He was being held prisoner in a different sector from the rest and by a woman named Helena Cassadine," Logan informed, and he raised an eyebrow when Elizabeth's expression went artic cold. "You know her."

"Oh, I know her," Elizabeth's voice was icy. "She is a horrible monster. She is a soulless witch. Why can't she ever stay dead?"

"She will this time," Logan commented. The memory was still fresh in his mind, and one he wouldn't soon forget. Something about that woman had unnerved on a level he thought only Stryker could.

"What?" Elizabeth blinked.

"I killed her," he stated, curious to see how she would handle that. There was a difference between thinking about something, and going through with it. How would this woman feel knowing she sat across from a murderer, no matter how justified it might have been?

"Good." Elizabeth said, a grim satisfaction in her voice. She wasn't normally a vengeful person, but if there is one person the world would better off without it is Helena Cassadine. " _Good."_

Logan felt his lips quirked upward. Once again, Elizabeth Webber surprised him. He hadn't expected to see such a fire burn in her gaze, and he was pleased to see it there. "I take it you and her weren't the best of buds?"

"Let's just say that Jake isn't the first child Helena has taken from me," Elizabeth whispered out, her voice strained. Out of all the things Helena had ever done to her this was the worst by far. There was a terrible ache there in her eyes, and she glanced over at the play pen where Aiden still laid blissfully unaware. She knew the laws in this state, and they were not in her favor. Aiden would go into foster care if his parents weren't found, and Elizabeth couldn't bear the thought of that. Helena might be dead, but whose to say one of her goons wouldn't snatch him up? It was a terrible thought.

Logan had to admit he had been curious about that. He could smell a person's scent, each one unique though he had noticed over the years that family members, parents, siblings, all had a similar note in their smells. He could tell from Aiden's scent that Elizabeth was not his mother, and he didn't know who his mother was.

But he knew the father.

"He's not yours, is he?" Logan stated. He had never been one with tact, usually taking the blunt path.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "H-how?" Her voice trembled.

Logan tapped his nose. "Strong sense of smell. Part of the mutant package," he stated, gruffly. He shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat, because he was not usually good at handling the Q&A situations. However, he couldn't regret the view from where he was sitting.

Elizabeth's heart sank. It was one thing to know it, and quietly remind herself. It was another t have it said for her. She swallowed thickly, and tried to change the subject because she did not want to get into Aiden's parentage. It was too sore of a subject. "So…super smelling? That's your mutant power?" She said, mustering up a slow teasing smile.

"Enhanced senses, accelerated healing," Logan nodded, "and this." He flexed his hands, and his claws shot out.

Elizabeth jumped back, startled. Her hand going to her chest as if to keep her heart where it should be if it decided to take another leap like that. "Impressive," Elizabeth managed to say, with a small breathless laugh. There were impressive, and very deadly.

"Stryker thought so, too," Logan commented, then immediately grimaced. He hadn't known why he had just said that, and he regretted it the instant her eyes seemed to laser focus on his face.

"You were…?" She left the question hanging in the air.

"Experimented on, yes," he said, shortly.

Compassion filled her eyes, and she reached over. Her fingers mindful of the claws that slid back underneath his skin, and she placed her small hand over his. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that," she said, genuine sympathy in her voice. She couldn't image what he went through, and she suddenly she had more than words to help. There was a darkness in those intelligent hazel eyes, a wariness like an animal that did not like to be caged and did not know how to react except to attack. Yet she recalled the way he held Jake, gently and secured.

"It's fine," Logan stated, gruffly. He was never quite sure how to deal with kindness, even more so with this woman. "I've had plenty of years to get over it."

Elizabeth paused. "The way you say that makes me think that you are talking about a lot of years," she commented, her brows furrowed. He didn't look that old, at least not until she looked him in the eyes. His eyes were old, and haunted in ways that Elizabeth could barely understand. He had seen many years, too many years.

"Let's just say I'm like a fine wine, I've aged well," Logan smirked.

"I can tell," Elizabeth giggled, then she promptly choked on her giggle when Logan arched an eyebrow. Two red blotches stained her cheeks, and she tried to back pedal. "What I mean is…that you, you know, look…good. You look good," she settled for, and mentally she slammed her forehead over and over on the table top. She had never felt so flustered in her entire life and she ran her fingers down her neck, not noticing how Logan's eyes traced that path. "Um, can we…just get back to…the discussion? You know the one before the claws, and me putting my foot into my mouth?"

Logan nodded his head, with a half smile. At least, he wasn't the only one suffering here.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and folded her hands in front of her. She looked up at him with serious blue eyes, and an uncertain frown on her face. "Is there anything else? I mean, did you find anything else in that lab? Anything of Helena's that might have indicated why she took Jake? What plans she had for him? What…Oh, God," she breathed out, horrified when a sudden realization hit her.

"What is it?" Logan tensed.

"I donated Jake's organ. I mean, the doctor's told me that he was brain dead, and Jocelyn needed a transplant, so I agree to have his organs donated to Jocelyn. But it wasn't Jake," Elizabeth said, her voice cracked. Her stomach twisted into violent knots, and she felt violently ill. "I had another person's child cut up. I…oh, God!" She shoved herself up out of the chair, and leaned on the table to keep herself upright because she didn't entirely trust her legs to do it for her. "I cut up another person's _baby_."

"Hey, hey," Logan could feel the panic spike in her scent, and he heard her heart begin to race. He stood up abruptly and walked towards her, his first instinct to keep her calm. However before he could get to her, there was a panicked voice that came from living room, "Logan!"

Everything froze. Elizabeth froze, and Logan froze. The mother of three, or two as it were, stood there rooted to the spot as she heard her baby's voice. A sound that she never thought she would hear again, and she almost crumbled to the ground. Logan shot her a glance, before he reached out to touch her arm for a split second. A quick reassurance before he marched into the living room when Jake called out again, a hysterical note to his voice.

"Hey, bud," Logan came around the corner and saw Jake curled into a tight ball in the chair, as if he were too afraid to get down. "I'm right here."

Jake had tears in his eyes, and he gave a slight hiccupped. "I-I twought you had g-gone away," Jake stuttered, out, clutching the blanket with a knuckle white grip.

Logan smiled, kneeling down in front of him until he was eye level with Jake. "You can't get rid of me that easy, kid," he told him, before he ruffled his hair lightly.

Elizabeth watched the scene from a distance, her heart in throat. She was too afraid to move forward, too afraid of breaking the moment, but the mother in her wanted nothing more than to scoop up her baby, to hold him so tight. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her breath hitched when Jake looked past Logan and saw her standing there.

"Momma?" Jake leaned up slightly.

Elizabeth put a hand over her mouth, to keep herself from bursting into sobs.

"Momma!" Jake's eyes lit up and he flew off the chair. He ran as fast as he could with a big smile spread across his face, and Elizabeth collapsed to her knees to wrap her arms around him.

"My baby," Elizabeth felt the tears pour down her face, and she pulled him close. That pain, the hole that had been in her chest, she could feel it close up. She sniffled, and kissed the crown of his head. "I have missed you so much," she whispered out, her voice choked with emotions. "I am so happy that you are home."

Logan stood up, and knew that all his worries about Elizabeth Webber's character were for nothing. She was a woman who loved her children with a fierceness that he had never seen before. She looked up at him over Jake's head, and she smiled. "Thank you," she mouthed at him.

Elizabeth was still in disbelief.

She had to keep reassuring herself that this was really real, and not some figment of her imagination. Not long after Jake had woken up, Aiden soon followed. She hurriedly made a bottle because Aiden's face scrunched up as he fussed like he always did when he was hungry. She sat down on the couch, with Aiden curled into her side and Jake on her other side.

"I missed you a lot mommy," Jake told her, as he played with the yellow motorcycle. Elizabeth hadn't the heart to throw it away. It was…had been the only thing she had left of Jake after Steven had practically forced her to get rid of all Jake's things.

"We missed you, baby," she said, softly. "Cameron is going to be so happy you are home."

Jake nodded, excitedly. "I missed Cameron, too. I had no one to play hide and seek with the mean lady around all the time. She said bad things about you, mommy. I didn't like her."

"You wanna know a secret?" Elizabeth leaned forward after Jake nodded. "Mommy didn't like her much, either."

Jake giggled, finding this funny. His face then fell into his signature little scowl and his blue eyes looked over at Logan. "Mwister Logan? Are you goin' be staying with us?" He said, with a slight pout.

"Uh," Logan shifted in his chair, unsure how to answer.

"You can if you want, or if you need to," Elizabeth extended the invitation. Normally she would have had reservations about letting a stranger in her home, but this man had her trust. He brought Jake home to her, and he got rid of Helena once and for all. Besides it was obvious Jake was very attached to the other man, and if he made Jake feel safe, then Elizabeth had no qualms about letting him stay. Hell, he could move in if wanted to.

Although that last bit my be her libido talking because she had not been in a relationship for nearly a year, and the woman in her could appreciate the rough and rugged man across from her. _No, no, don't think like that right. Just focus on your kids. You can think about the hunky eye candy in your living room later,_ Elizabeth thought, her cheeks stained red.

"Pwease?" Jake's eyes lit up.

 _Ah, hell._ Logan made the toughest badass around, but even he had a soft spot for kids. The puppy eyes just wasn't fair. "If it's alright with your mom, I'll stay," Logan heaved a sigh, and looked at Elizabeth who looked infinitely amused. "I'll have to call in with my team. They are staying at a local hotel."

"The Metro Court?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yeah," Logan squinted. "How did you know?"

"It's the only hotel worth anything in Port Charles," she shrugged. "So," she looked down at Jake with a smile, "what do you want for supper? I could order some pizza, or get something from Kelly's?"

"Oh, pizza!" Jake smiled. "Me and Logan eats lots of pizza."

"Oh, really?" Elizabeth glanced at Logan.

Logan shrugged. "In my defense it does have all the basic food groups," he told her, pointedly.

Elizabeth bit her lips, shaking her head with a smile. "Pizza it is then," she said, cradling Aiden closer to her where he contently sucked on his bottle, his eyes focused on Logan.

Logan just quirked up an eyebrow at the baby, and the baby grinned. Logan fought down a smile, and internally sighed. He didn't know how to broach the subject of Aiden's parentage. He didn't know how Elizabeth would take it if she knew he knew who the baby's father was. _Hell, I'm not even sure how Cyclops is going to take it,_ he thought with a heavy sigh.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to sort through all of her emotions, the good ones and the bad ones, when she heard a car pull up. She sat up slight, but from where she was sitting she didn't have a clear view out the window. "That must be Steve," Elizabeth said, picked up Aiden and putting him in his playpen.

"Boyfriend?" Logan asked.

She shot him a look. "Brother," she corrected, with the hint of smile on her face.

"Is Cameron with him?" Jake perked up.

"Yes, sweetie," Elizabeth told her son, with a hesitant smile. "But I need go talk to them really quick, okay? Can you stay here and be a good boy for Mr. Logan?"

"Just Logan. I've never been a mister anything," Logan told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elizabeth gave him a half smile. "Can you do that?" She asked Jake who had been quiet.

Jake had a deep frown on his face, as if he were contemplating. "…then Cameron and I can play video games? And eat cookies?" Jake bargained, with such a serious little face.

Elizabeth's smile grew bigger. "You play all the video games, and have all the cookies in the world if you want," Elizabeth promised him.

"Okay," Jake agreed, and slide off the couch. He walked over to Logan and proceed to show him his toy motorcycle. "Look, Mwister Logan, it's like yours 'cept its yellow and yours is blue."

"It is, isn't it," Logan knelt down.

Elizabeth stared at the pair for a long moment, before she made her way outside to intercept her brother and her son. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched Cameron crawl out of the car, and she tired to figure out what she was going to say. She drew in a deep breath and stepped off the porch, and walked towards them. "Hey, Steven," Elizabeth put a smile on her face and hoped that he couldn't see through it. "Thank you so much for helping with Cameron. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Steven reassured her.

Elizabeth grabbed Cameron's shoulder before he could duck past her. "Hey, buddy, how was school today?" She inquired, with a smile.

"Good," Cameron said, meekly. Ever since Jake's death, he just hadn't been the same kid. He had been more withdrawn than ever, and Elizabeth's heart ached.

She held onto him, while she looked up at her brother. "Olivia called earlier. Said something about telling you not to be late again for your date, or…well, she threatened a few body parts. Ones I don't think you'd be fond of losing."

"And with that, I need to get going," Steven laughed, though there was a trace of worry on his face. "See you later, squirt."

Elizabeth kept her smile in place until he was out of sight, and sighed heavily. She let the fake smile drop off her face, and looked down at her son. Cameron stared up at her with a little confused frown on his face, and she ran her hand through his little curls. She knelt down, and looked in him in the eye as she clasped his small hands in hers. "Cameron, there is something very important I need to tell you," Elizabeth said, softly. "Do you remember what I told you about Uncle Nic's grandmother?"

"That she was a very bad person, and to stay away from her?" Cameron asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, that's what I said," Elizabeth nodded, lightly. "Well, she did some very bad things to hurt a lot of people, and she wanted to hurt us, too. You remember how I explained that she took Lucky and made everyone think he was dead?"

"Cuz she didn't like grandpa Luke," Cameron remembered. The little boy was confused, he didn't understand why mommy was telling him this.

Elizabeth let out a long breath. "Baby, she did that again, except this time she did it to Jake," she told him, giving his hands a comforting squeeze. "Except a very good person stopped her before she could hurt Jake. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Cameron's bottom lip trembled, and his brown eyes flickered up towards the house before they looked back down at his mommy. "Jake…Jake is home?" His voice quaked, and tears filled up his eyes. "He's not with the angels?"

Elizabeth cursed Helena again. If the woman wasn't already dead, Elizabeth would have killed her with her bare hands. "Yes, sweetie," she managed to find her voice after a moment, and she wiped away the tears before they could fall. "Jake is home."

Cameron let out a little sob, his entire body shakng. "He's really home? He's not going away again?" The seven year old asked, with a loud sniffle.

Elizabeth nodded. "He's really home. He's isn't going away. Never again," she promised, and she would make good on that promise. She had lost too much because she 'owed' people, and the price had been to high. "Do you want to go see him?" She asked, knowing that this was a big shock.

"I can see him?" Cameron cried.

"Yeah, you can see him," Elizabeth whispered out, after pulling him into a quick hug. "You ready? He's inside with Logan right now. Logan is the man who saved him."

"I want to see him," Cameron stood a little straighter, with a determined little pout on his face. Holding his mommy's hand, they both walked back into the house. Her little boy was trembling, but he put one foot in front of the other and as they crossed the threshold, Cameron froze. His brown eyes stared at Jake who was rolling his motorcycle across the floor. "J-Jake?"

Jake's head snapped up. A brilliant smile crossed his face, and he yelled, "Cam! Cam! You's home! You's home!" He was on his feet and hugging his brother in the next instant.

Cameron started crying. His arms wrapped around Jake tightly as if he would never let go. "Jake, you really home. Mommy said you were home, and you really are," Cameron wiped his running nose on the back of his sleeve. Tears were running down his face, and he whispered, "I missed you, Jakey."

Elizabeth was barely holding it together. "Um…Cam," her voice wobbled. "Jake…said he wanted to play some games with you. So why don't you go bring you Wii down into the living room?"

Both boys gasped. "In the living room?" They asked, in unison. Mommy didn't allow video games in the living room because someone could trip on the cords.

"Yes," Elizabeth giggled, through her tears. "In the living room."

"Alright!" Jake cried out, happily. The two boys raced up the stairs, and Elizabeth didn't have the heart to get after them for running. Not in this moment. With a shaky breath, she made her way into the kitchen. Her lungs felt tight in her chest, and it took everything in her not to break down. She couldn't breakdown right now. She needed to keep strong for boys right now, all three of them.

"You're brother left quickly," Logan had followed her. His hazel watched her as she busied herself with cleaning up.

"I wanted him to," Elizabeth said, quietly. "I didn't tell him that Jake was alive. I hate…I hate to even think it, but Steven was one of the last people to see Jake alive. Helena had to have help in taking Jake away from me, and Steven has never liked Jake's father."

"You think he could have done something like this?" Logan commented, quietly.

"I think he could have been forced to," Elizabeth nodded after a moment. She ran her hand through her hair, and it took everything inside of her not to rip them out by the roots. "I hate it. I hate that I just got this miracle, but I know that's its far from over. There is still so much left answered, and I…I have to protect my family. I will do whatever it takes to protect them."

"As you should," Logan inclined his head. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He watched her for a long moment. "What are you going to do about Aiden? Now that you know he isn't your son?"

A pained expression crossed Elizabeth's face. "I don't know. If I tell everyone he is not mine, then he ends up in foster care. How can I do that to a baby? Babies need love and care to survive and I know how rare that is to find in the foster care system. I've seen so many cases in my years at General Hospital," she shook her head, sadly. "Even though he isn't mine, I carried him for months. I felt him grow, I felt his first kick, I was there when his first eyes opened. Even if I do find his family, Aiden is always going to have a special piece of my heart just like Jake and Cameron."

"What…if I told you I could help you find Aiden's real family?" Logan commented, carefully. He watched surprise flash across Elizabeth face, and she turned to look at him. "You remember when I told you how I knew that Aiden wasn't yours?"

"Yes," she whispered out.

There was several moment of silence before Logan tunneled his fingers through his hand in an aggravated motion because he knew what he said next would not be taken well. After a deep sigh, he admitted, "I think I know who his father is."

Elizabeth paled slightly. "You do?" She asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. It felt like she had been stabbed. She always knew she was going to lose him, but that didn't stop the pain that rippled through her.

"I believe so, yes."

"How can…how can you be sure?" She asked, blinking hard. "Is there…is there some where we could have a test done?"

"The Xavier's Institute has a lab where we could run a secure test if you want," Logan told her, his hand twitched. He had the inane urge to reach out and to smooth away the anguish upon her face.

"Xavier's Institute? What is that?"

"It's a school for mutants," he told her. "A safe haven where mutants can live and learn how to control their abilities. It's run by a good man named Charles Xavier. He's the one that helped locate you after we recovered Jake from the lab."

"Oh," Elizabeth murmured. "This school…Jake would need a place like that, wouldn't he? I mean, I heard that mutants get there abilities during puberty or a moment of stress, but Jake has had his ability since he was so tiny."

"Means he's powerful," Logan told her, bluntly. He couldn't lie about that. It was one of the Professor's main concerns. "His powers will continue grow just as he does, and if he doesn't learn to control them…"

"Then the more likely that he'll be discovered and persecuted," Elizabeth finished the thought. It had always been one of her worries. She had heard of a young boy beaten to death just for having scales on his body. With the hypocrites roaming around Port Charles that she knew were capable of horrible things, terrible things that even on her worst day she didn't even come close to, Elizabeth had always feared for Jake. "You think he needs to go."

"I didn't say that," Logan said, his face blank.

"You didn't have to," Elizabeth picked the pizza menu off the fridge and held it in her hands idly. "A school for mutants. A place where my son could be safe…it crossed my mind, too. How couldn't it? And yet there's the self part of me that can't bear the thought of losing him again."

"You don't have to lose him," Logan told her, sharply. "You're a nurse, right? The Xavier Institute is in severe need of a nurse right now."

Elizabeth was taken aback by the offer. "You mean…take a job there? Me?" She asked, her brows furrowed. "I…I can't. I have so much here. I have…" Her voice trailed off, because she wasn't sure exactly what she had here. She didn't have family, not one that would support her after Jake's secret was found out. She had her grandmother on more than one occasion speak against mutants, and her brother Steven had similar views. The Spencers were written out of her life because Elizabeth had wasted too much of her life on them already. It had taken Jake's 'death' for her to see that.

As for Jason…he had cut her out his life and Elizabeth stopped wanting anything to do with him when he went straight back into Sam McCall's arms. If he had moved on with anyone else, Elizabeth wouldn't have been as hurt. But to go back to the woman who hurt his own child while he openly went after Claudia Zacchara after she hurt Michael? The Jason she had loved was long gone. Even with Jake alive, she saw not place in her future for the man.

The Quartermaines…well, she might considered them if it hadn't been for Monica's attacks on her. The woman believed all of Sam's little lies, and had become out right vicious to her. She blamed Elizabeth for keeping Jake from her, when Jason had played a part in that decision, too. So…Elizabeth really had nothing that was keeping her here. Just years of history, of broken promises, of lies and pain behind her. Some she had done, and some that had been done to her.

"It's something to consider," Logan commented, after she fell silent. Quietly, he hoped the tiny brunette would come to the Institute. They could really use someone like her, someone who was compassionate and warm. Logan could use someone like her, too.

* * *

Nothing more had been said about Aiden's parentage, or Jake's schooling, or even the job offer. It still lingered in the air like a dark thunderous cloud as they had all settled down to eat pizza. Elizabeth noted with much surprise how easily Logan adjusted to the situation, with Jake practically glued to his side and Cameron had something akin to hero worship in his eyes for the man who brought his little brother home. Even little Aiden was staring intently at Logan.

Elizabeth had to admit to some staring to. She was definitely drawn to Logan, there was something about him that made her want to trust him in ways she had never trusted anyone else. Not Lucky. Not even Jason. However, she smashed that impulse to pieces because she had barely known the man for a day. The fact that she wanted to trust him so quickly after all the mistakes and lies that she had been through and kept startled her deep down in her soul. It frightened her, and left her floundering for what to do.

She moved around the living room picking up the drinks, and toys. All three of the boys knackered out. Aiden was sleeping soundly in his playpen with his arms wrapped around his favorite stuffed giraffe, and Jake was curled up by Cameron, the pair asleep on the couch. She smiled softly at all of them, her heart swelling in her chest. She would hold onto this moment for as long as she could because she knew that it could very well be fleeting. After throwing away the trash, she moved to pick up Jake.

"Need a hand?" Logan offered.

"It would be appreciated," Elizabeth said, with a half smile.

Logan nodded, and picked up Cameron easily. The two of them walked up the stairs in silence, and she led him to Cameron's room. Pulling back the blanket, she settled Jake down onto the bed. Logan placed Cameron right at Jake's side.

Jake's eyes opened ever so slightly. "Mommy?" he murmured, sleepily.

"Yes, baby?" She whispered, quietly.

"I was…wonderin' somefing…"

"And what was that?" She asked, while she tucked her boys in.

"Is the other lady gone, too?" Jake asked on a yawn.

Elizabeth frowned, and looked over at Logan. The man seemed just as confused as she was. She looked down at her son, a churning sensation in the pit of her stomach. "What other lady?" Elizabeth asked, running her fingers through Jake's hair gently. She kept her tone light, and calm. She was afraid that if she let her emotions get to her than it would only make Jake upset, and she didn't want that.

"The stinky lady…daddy Lucky used to hang out with, but… now Mwister Jason hangs out with," Jake's eyes slid closed, and he let out another tiny yawn before he rolled over towards Cameron.

Her blood ran cold. Elizabeth paused, her entire body stilled and realization flickered in her eyes. After a moment, she took a deep breath cleansing breath and asked slowly for clarification, "Jake…That lady visited you? When you were...were not here?"

"Mhmm," Jake nodded, sleepily.

"Did she say anything to you?" Elizabeth swallowed down the anger boiling inside of her. She felt like she needed to scream, like she could breath.

Jake's eyes opened, and he looked back up at his mommy before he nodded. "She said…eweryone was happier that I was gone. That no one would miss me, not even you mommy," the little boy said, his bottom lip trembling violently.

It took everything in Elizabeth not to react. It took everything in her to keep her face perfectly composed, and she pulled the blanket up to wrap gently around Jake's shoulders. "Well, she lied," Elizabeth told him, simply. "Mommy missed you. Cameron missed you. Aiden missed you. We all missed you, sweetie, and that mean lady that told you that…she is never going to get near you again. I promise, okay?"

"Otay," Jake relaxed, and his eyes closed once more.

Elizabeth stood there for several moments, watching until she was certain both her boys were asleep before she quietly made her way out of the room. She shut the door carefully behind her and Logan, then expelled a long breath. "Did you know about her?" She had to ask.

"No. Jake never said anything," Logan stated, seriously. "You know her?"

"Oh, I know her," Elizabeth said, through clenched teeth. Determination coiled through her, jagged and whitehot, as she marched down the stairs of her house. She came to halt beside the playpen to stare down at Aiden's angelic face, committing it to memory before she drew in a deep breath to steel herself. She raised her gaze and looked up at Logan. "The test…for Aiden. Set it up," she said, her voice raw with emotions.

"You're certain?" Logan had to ask.

"Yes. I have never been more certain in my life than I am right in this moment," Elizabeth said, her voice quivering. It was not with grief or pain. It was shaking with an untold amount of anger. She walked over and picked up the phone off the hook, her finger dialing a familiar number. "My children have suffered because of the choices I've made. The people I chose to let into my life, and that is going to change. I'm doing what I should have done years ago."

"And that is?" Logan asked.

"Protecting my family by any means necessary."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! THIS IS FOR AMUSEMENT ONLY!

Thank you, ur no daisy, trini12180, liasonfan96706, denimleigha, SlytherinQueen020, CandyHearts22, ilovedana53, Meghie03 for all the favorites.

Thank you, ur no daisy, trini12180, liasonfan96706, ilovedana53, cyn13013, bookfreak25, barbara87413, aphass, SlytherinQueen020, Karebears1981, Meghie03 for all the follows.

I want to give a special thanks, noscruples, arcoiris0502, CandyHearts22, ilovedana53, jennymar, Mona, and Gin for the reviews!

Guest Reviews:

Gin: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like the Logan/Liz pairing, and the story. :D

noscruples: Thank you! I will.

Mona: Thank you. Glad that you like it. Sam will get hers, have no fear. :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE of THREE**

'

'

"Come on. You want to ask. I know you have."

Logan was standing out on the front porch, just staring at the sunset. It had been nearly a week since he had brought Jake home, and he couldn't find it in him to part just yet with the kid. He had grown on him, just like his brothers and his mother were. He had called to check in with Rogue, and he blatantly ignored the coos she made as he informed of the situation and made a note to punch Bobby in the face because he heard the boy call him a 'softie'. Wolverine was not a softie. Not in this universe or any other.

He turned his hazel eyes on Elizabeth who had settled into the swing, after checking in on the boys. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to keep away the night's chill. "Ask you about what?" He asked, gruffly.

He admired the way the afternoon gleamed off her skin, as if she captured the light inside of her. Elizabeth gave a sad quirk of her lips. "Why I've been running around like a mad man these last few days? Why I've suddenly decided to quit my job and take one at the Institute?"

"You want to protect your family," Logan said, simply. "That's all the answer that I need."

Elizabeth looked at him, like she never saw anything like him before. "Most people would be grilling me about why I would suddenly move my family away, or why I'm cutting all my ties to this cities, and make sure that no one will be able to take my boys from me."

"I'm not most people," Logan shrugged.

A soft smile crossed Elizabeth's face. "I'm beginning to understand that," she murmured, softly. She looked down at her hands, and released a deep sigh. "I know it may seem selfish, and I know it is. But if being selfish means keeping my kids safe then how can I not? I've done things I'm not proud of these last few years. I've lied, I've cheated, I've become a person that I hate seeing in the mirror every time I woke up. The one thing I didn't regret was knowing that I was a good mom. That even though I screwed up in my love life, or personal life, that the love for my children was never affected by that."

Elizabeth twisted the frayed end of the blanket aimlessly. "You know…I haven't even known you for an entire week, and I feel like you truly care more about my boys and me than half the people who claim to be my family and friends? How pathetic is that," she murmured, out sadly. It was times like these that she missed Emily so fiercely. Emily in the beginning may have been a bit obtuse, but she had been the only one to be there for Liz when she really needed it. Robin was a good friend, but she was no Emily.

Logan stared at her. _She's in pain. She needs something to strike out at, something to help to keep going and not sink into grief. She needs something to hit back at, something that is going to give her the drive to fight for herself and her boys and not fall back into this pattern she keeps going through,_ he thought as he stared at her. His hand twitched, wishing to put the loose strand of hair that hung in front of her face safely behind her ear. He slid his hands into his pockets to stifle the urge. "You want to make sure you're boys are safe? Then do not let these people keep you down. The only power worth snot is the power to _get up_ after you have fallen down. Everything else that's just extra."

Elizabeth tilted her head. "You…are surprisingly profound."

"Don't get used to it," Logan stated, flatly. He pulled his cigar out of his pocket, he wouldn't light it. Not with kids around. "I'm not one to usually mince words."

"And yet you are quite good at it," Elizabeth commented, wryly.

"That's not most people think," Logan replied back, his eyebrow arched in amusement. He tilted his head so he could look at her face, and he noticed the shadows lingering there. "Look, I don't care about your past. Who you were, who you were with…that doesn't matter to me," Logan told her, always blunt in his honesty. "Your past doesn't define you. Take it from a man who really doesn't have one besides a bunch of mistakes. If we aren't given the chance to learn from our mistakes, to grow, to evolve…we'd all still be animals. And personally from where I am standing, seems to me that you are doing just fine," Logan ran an eye over her, and offered her a half smile as he put his cigar between his teeth looking out across the yard. He had took to being a watchful guard the last few days.

Elizabeth stood there, her heart in her throat. When was the last time someone saw her, and not the sea of mistakes she had made? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember the last time anyone saw her, Elizabeth for who she was and not the things that she had done. She swallowed thickly, a slight tremble ran through her body. "Thank you," she whispered out, staring at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes. "Thank you."

Logan's face softened ever so slightly. "Your welcome," he inclined his head ever so slightly. He watched her hesitant for a long moment, before her hand rested on his shoulder for a long moment. She squeezed slightly, comfortingly before she stepped back into the house. Logan stood there for several moments, and took the cigar out of his mouth, rolling it in the palm of his hand thoughtfully.

He knew what love was. He had loved Jean, albeit in a selfish kind of way. He had seen a light in the darkness of his life, in the mute way he had been living when he first saw Jean. Elizabeth was something all together. If Jean were a light, Elizabeth was the sun. Bright and all consuming. There was nothing in the world that her light couldn't touch, and Logan understood why so many men had fallen in love with her. However, none of them had truly appreciated what they had.

Logan wouldn't make the same mistake.

* * *

Elizabeth was anxious.

Elizabeth felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She was glad that Cameron was at school, though the little boy had been bursting at the seams to shout to the high heavens that his little brother was home. After a long talk, Elizabeth explained why Jake had to be kept a secret for a little while longer because they were still bad people that wanted to hurt him. It was adorable how Cameron went into protective big brother mode, and he had stated that he would beat up anyone that hurt Jake. And that Logan would help him.

Elizabeth had smiled, but she was not smiling right now. After Hank McCoy, which she couldn't get Aiden to quit calling 'cookie monster', swabbed her baby's cheek for DNA, there had been silence. Today was the day that the results came back. Elizabeth felt like she was going to be sick. Very, very sick.

It was her third go around the room, making sure everything was in order when Logan's hand came down on her shoulder. She was startled by the touch, but found it was not entirely unwelcome. "You need to calm down," Logan told her, not unkindly. "Everything is going to be alright."

"I wish I shared your faith," Elizabeth sighed, heavily. "Are you sure you can handle this by yourself?"

"I've handle worse," Logan said, with a smirk. "But I can handle ol' Cyckes if I have to. Are you sure you are alright with going to Spoon Island by yourself?"

"As much I would love to have back up…I think this is something I need to myself. As much I wish it weren't so…I did play a role in this whole mess," Elizabeth commented, with a self-depreciating smile. She craned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Thanks for the offer though. I should…I should probably head out before they show up."

She picked up her purse off the table, and turned around to look at him. "Can…can you make sure the boys and I get…I get chance to give him a proper good-bye? It just…it just doesn't feel real, you know. That Aiden…is going to be gone," Elizabeth whispered out. Her heart welled up in chest, and there was a shaken feeling deep within her soul. She didn't want to give Aiden up, but she knew that she really didn't have any right to keep him from his real parents. Or father as the case was, the mother was still a bit of a mystery.

She would take him with her, but she had a feeling that wasn't the best idea. She had no idea how Nicolas would take this news, and she didn't want to have Aiden with her if things turned sour.

"Scott might not be my favorite person, but if he is half the man he'll understand your need to say good-bye," Logan said, his voice a low rumble. And if he didn't have his head out of his ass, he would make him.

Elizabeth let out a breath that she had been holding in feeling a bit better with his reassurance. She wanted on last chance to hold him, and wanted to let this man, Cyclops, know a few things about Aiden. Like what his favorite drink, or what was his favorite toy. She wanted to see for herself that he was going to be okay, and while she would love to stay here with Logan, there was someone else that this news needed to know about this as well. Her blue eyes flickered back to Logan. "Thank you for everything you've done. I know it's not exactly what you're used to doing, but I appreciate it nonetheless," she told him, earnestly.

"It's nothing. The kid just grew on me," Logan shrugged his shoulder.

"He's grown quite fond of you, too," Elizabeth said, fiddling with the strap of her purse. "That's quite a feat, let me tell you. He usually just gets this little scowl on his face when someone tries to talk to him. Cameron is that way, too. I think you've become his new favorite hero."

"I'm not a hero," Logan contradicted.

"To them you are," Elizabeth said, a bit shyly. "You're also one to me, even if you don't think you are. Not the hero I dreamed of, or thought that I wanted. You're the hero I didn't expect, the one that I really needed."

There was a long moment where they stared at each other, there was a charge that ran between them and Elizabeth let out a shaky breath while her heart thumped in her chest. "I…I should get going so I can get back as soon as possible," Elizabeth whispered out, a nervous note to her voice.

"You should," Logan agreed, quietly.

Elizabeth flashed him another quick smile before she walked out the door. She got into her car with a heavy heart, and drove off.

Logan let out a heavy breath, and looked down at Aiden silently wondering how he went from X-man to babysitter. However, when the kid gave him a smile while gumming on a toy keys, he wouldn't admit it outloud, but he didn't mind. Not really.

A knock at the door made Logan stiffened, and he pinched the bridge of his nose before he walked over to the door. He pulled the door open, and he stared at Scott Summers. "Well," Logan eyed the disheveled appearance of the man, "at least, you aren't drunk."

"I haven't been drunk in a while," Scott scowled. "The Professor said you needed my help?"

"Yeah," Logan sighed. "Come in. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

The trip to Spoon Island happened much faster than Elizabeth would have liked. She had paced, and paced on the ferry trying to sort the words out inside of her mind. Her heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds, and hastily glued back together. But it had been put together wrong, and there were pieces missing. She swallowed thickly, gathering up her nerve and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Elizabeth fought the urge to scowl. She had hoped Alfrid would have been the one to answers the door, instead she got stuck with Brooklyn. Normally, Elizabeth would have no problem with the other woman, but she was taking advantage of Nic during a weak moment in his life. Not mention, any time Elizabeth expressed concern because Nic would always be her friend no matter what had happened between them, Brooklyn made it out like since Lucky wasn't available that Elizabeth was chasing after Nic when it was the furthers thing from the truth.

"Is Nicolas here?" Elizabeth asked, politely.

Brooklyn arched a brow, and was tempted to just shut the door in the other woman's face. "That depends. Are you here to use your son to jerk him around now that Lucky isn't quite so interested in you?"

Elizabeth gave her a cool look. "You know, you open your mouth and I don't know why I expect to hear something intelligent come out of it because every time I just find myself disappointed. I'm here to tell Nicolas something important, and yes, it's about Aiden. Now do you mind?" She asked, her voice colder than Antarctica.

Brooklyn opened her mouth to make another cutting remark when from behind her Nicolas's voice came, "Brooklyn, who is it?"

Brooklyn's mouth pursed into a thin line. "It's Elizabeth," she stared, with great reluctance. "She has something to tell you." Then she added underneath her breath, "And ends up ruining our date night once again. Surprise, surprise."

Elizabeth just barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. She stepped through the doorway deciding to ignore Brooklyn all together because she had enough to deal with than adding a Sam-like wannabe to the mix. She saw Nicolas standing in front of the fireplace, and he turned to her with a look of concern on his face. "Elizabeth? Is something wrong with Aiden?"

"Not exactly," Elizabeth grimaced. "It's a lot more complicated than just Aiden being sick, and it's…it's just a mess frankly."

"What's wrong?" Nicolas asked. Brooklyn walked over to his side, as a silent reminder that Nicolas was hers now.

Elizabeth twisted her hands together. "Nicolas…when we were…having the affair, I know that you felt that it was something more. Maybe I even thought myself it was something more, but the truth was…I was using you to destroy my relationship with Lucky. I couldn't trust Lucky not to destroy my life again with slipping back into addiction, or to cheat on me, so I decided to do it first. I'm sorry that I did that to you," she told him, being more honest with him and herself than she had been in a long time.

Nicolas reeled back as if she had slapped. "W-why would say that? After all this time?" Nicolas asked, his expression one of anguish.

"Because I need to be honest. I need to get closure on my mistakes before I can move on," Elizabeth told him, sadly. "And I need you to understand that I never set out to intentionally hurt you because…that's not all that I have to tell you."

"I thought you said this had to do with Aiden? Not some trip down memory lane," Brooklyn said, snidely.

"I was getting to that," Elizabeth gave the other woman a glare. "Nicolas, you know how I found I was pregnant in Shady Brooke while your grandmother was running around there."

"Yes…" Nicolas said, slowly.

Elizabeth reached up, running a hand down her face. "Nicolas, I wasn't pregnant before I entered Shady Brooke."

Nicolas went completely still, while Brooklyn arched an eyebrow.

"Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Elizabeth asked, slowly. She could see the cogs turn inside of his mind, and his eyes darkened.

"That you're a bigger slut than we already knew?" Brooklyn smirked, giving Elizabeth a look. "Who gets themselves knocked up by someone inside an insanity ward?"

"Oh, God, I've had just about enough of the holier than thou attitude from the glorified gold digger because let's face it, Brooklyn, that's all that you are. So why don't you shut your mouth about a situation you know nothing about?" Elizabeth turned her gaze back towards Nicolas. "No, I did not sleep with anyone in Shady Brooke. No, I did not get myself knocked up. Helena did something to me, Nic. Aiden is not your son. Aiden is not Lucky's son."

She looked down, pain written upon her face. "He's not even mine," she said, her voice raw with heartache. She choked down the sobs that threatened to rise in her chest, and raised her gaze back to Nicolas. "Do you understand now? Your grandmother did this to destroy all of us. Part of her ultimate revenge."

"No." Nicolas said, with a shake of his head. "No. That is not true. Aiden is my son. The DNA test said so."

"No, he's not," Elizabeth shook her head. "Helena messed with the results. I have a written statement from a man, Brad Cooper, that Helena blackmailed into changing the results. I found him after I ran the DNA test again, and found that…Aiden is not…" She shook her head. "He's not our son. His father is Scott Summers, as for his mother…we don't know. We can't find anything indicating who the woman that Helena used for this."

"You have to be kidding," Brooklyn snapped, glaring at Elizabeth. "That is completely insane. There is no way that is true, you are making this up."

"I wish I was," Elizabeth said, grimly. "The fact is that Helena was capable of many horrible things, and this…this has to be one of the worst." Her blue eyes were filled with sorrow as she watched Nicolas struggle to digest this information. "I love him. I know you love him, too, Nicolas, but he's not our child. He has a father who is right now learning that he has a child."

Nicolas's face started turning red, and he ran his hand through his hand in an aggravated motion. "No. No, I don't believe you," he told her, pointedly.

"Nicolas, it's true. Do you think that I want to lose a child? That I want to give up the baby that I carried with me for months? To know the baby that nurtured and love is no more mine than yours?" Elizabeth told him, desperate for him to see the truth. "I hate that Helena did this! But we can't change no matter what we are feeling right now!"

Nicolas had a stubborn look on his face as he turned away from Elizabeth, letting a deep shaken breath. Brooklyn's eyes flickered between Nicolas and Elizabeth, uncertain of what to do.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a brief moment. "You can come say goodbye. I don't know what Scott Summers is going to do, if he's going to Aiden or if he needs some time to process, because this is going to be a shock to him as much as it is to us, but Logan told me…"

"Who is Logan? Who is this Scott? Who are all these people that you have suddenly in your life that are trying to help take my baby away?" Nicolas shouted, and he marched towards her.

Elizabeth pulled back, shocked by the violent reaction. She stared unblinking at Nic, and took another couple of steps back. "Logan is my friend. He's been…helping me through a few things. As for Scott, he is Aiden's parent. Not you, not me. I know that I have lied before Nicolas. I can't count how many times I've lied, and they have come back to haunt me. I am trying to make peace with that, and I think you need to, too."

Elizabeth turned away from him, and paused right before she got to the door. "I'm sorry that you're hurting. I'm sorry that nothing I can say will make this alright, but Aiden isn't ours to keep," she told him, being brutally honest. She could see the heartache and pain on his face as he struggled with this information. "I am so sorry, Nicolas. I really am."

With that Elizabeth walked out of the door because there was nothing else, she could say or do to convince Nicolas. He was going to have to deal with the truth on his own. As she stepped out onto the boat, she drew in a deep breath. "One down…two to go," she whispered out, underneath her breath. Her cheeks were red from all the tears she had been holding back, but she had to be strong.

* * *

She had to be strong in order to break free from the web of lies that surrounded her. Some of her own making, some created by others, but it didn't matter. If she didn't continue to be strong, how was she supposed to protect her children? And in Elizabeth's mind that is all that mattered.

"He looks just like my little brother, Alex, when he was a baby," Scott said, his voice laced with disbelief as he stared down at the baby who clapped two building blocks together. "How is this possible?"

"Apparently when you were captured Stryker took more than your free will," Logan said, with a hint of pity in his voice for the other man.

Scott let out a deep breath, running his hands down his face. "I don't know what to do. I…I don't know how to be a father," he stated, his voice gravelly. "Hell, right now, I barely remember what it is to be a human being. How am to be responsible for another human being? Especially one so tiny?"

Logan stared at Scott for a long moment. "Look…I know there is no love lost between us," he stated, earning a sarcastic laugh out of Scott. "But you're a good man. You're just…lost. The rest of us…we've all found our reason for moving on after Jean's death."

Scott drew in a sharp breath at her name. The loss of her was still as painful as the day it happened. Jean had been the other part of his soul, and he would never feel right without her there with him. "Don't say her name," he demanded, a bitter tone to his voice. Behind his sunglass, a glow of red started to shine. "Don't you dare say her name."

"Or what, Scott?" Logan glared. "Is this how it's always going to be? You avoid saying her name? You avoid her memory? How is that helping anyone Scott?"

"Helping? Helping?" Scott turned towards him. "There is nothing you can do to help anymore, is there? There is nothing that anyone can do because she…she is at the bottom of that lake, and she isn't getting up." He stood up and paced the length of the floor. All the while little Aiden watched him with curious gaze. "She didn't like the dark. She always had to have some kind of light, a night light or a lamp on. She hated ever since we were teenagers. And now…" Scott let out a ragged breath, and he turned towards Logan with face twisted into pain.

"Now, she down there…somewhere deep in the darkness, by herself and there is no…no light. She is by herself in the dark like she always afraid of," Scott's voice trembled, and his composure was crumbling. "How am I supposed to deal with that, Logan? How is anyone supposed to help?"

Logan's jaw was clenched tight. He exhaled sharply, and shook his head lightly. "There is no getting rid of the pain. It doesn't fade, it doesn't change. You are the who has to change. You have to make yourself strong enough to endure it. We've all found ways to move on, to start living our lives again. Everyone except you," he told the other man, being brutally honest. "You ain't doing anyone any favors by drowning yourself everyday. That isn't the man you are, and it's not the man that Jean would want you to be."

"You need a reason to get back up. Let…this be your reason. Start living for your son," Logan finished, quietly. "Start living for yourself."

Scott sat there for a long moment before he moved forward. He looked down at the baby sitting on the floor that looked up at him with blue inquisitive eyes, and he swallowed thickly. Slowly, he knelt down until he was crouched right down beside the baby. He reached out towards Aiden before he froze, his hand held there in the air. The baby looked at him, and after a long moment, reached out grasping one of Scott's fingers in his palm. It was as if they were acknowledging each other, and slowly a big smile spread across Aiden's face. As the baby giggled, a smile found it's way on Scott's face.

Logan made to leave, to give the father and son their privacy when he paused. "If you tell anyone about this conversation, I'll kill you," he threatened.

Scott smirked slightly. "That's the Logan I know."

"Damn straight."

* * *

There was a knock at the penthouse door, interrupting Jason and Sam's romantic dinner. Jason pulled away from Sam, and said, "I'll be right back."

Sam held a smile on her face when all she really wanted was to stomp her foot like a child. "Okay," she replied, softly.

Jason stood up, and walked over to the door. He pulled it open, and blinked then his expression softened. "Elizabeth," he breathed out her name like a prayer. Like he always did, and it had always made Elizabeth feel like that some part of him was still hers.

Instead, she realized he gave her the worst gift he could have. Hope. He had given her hope that someway if they got their timing just right they could have been together, and never given Elizabeth the clean break that she needed to move on. Lucky did that, Nicolas did that, and Jason did that. They keep her standing still with the history they shared, and Elizabeth had come to the hard realization that she just couldn't live her life that way.

Her heart hurt when she looked at Jason. She remembered the love she had for him, and she remembered all the times he made her feel like she wasn't good enough. She had always thought Jason an honest man, a good man, but his choices over the last few years proved to her that she really didn't know the real Jason at all. That hurt more than anything else. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah," Jason stepped aside. "Yeah, come on in."

Elizabeth walked in, and saw Sam there with a look upon her face. If it wasn't for the fact that it would give her away, Elizabeth would have smirked. "Hey," Elizabeth said. "Sorry to spoil your evening."

"It's no problem," Sam said, though there was an edge in her voice. She twisted her hand in such a way that Elizabeth could not miss the giant diamond ring on her finger. "Jason had already got to the important part."

Elizabeth threw up a little in her mouth. God, when did Jason become such an idiot? When had she become such an idiot? She had let both Lucky and Jason keep Sam in their orbits after the kidnapping and the gunmen, convincing herself that if Sam was a real danger that one of them would see it. Instead all three of them were blind, and Sam had almost gotten away with it. "Right," she said, after a moment. "Well, I won't be here long. I just need you to sign some papers. There for a memorial for Jake."

Jason blinked. "And you need me to sign them?"

"Well, yes," Elizabeth nodded. "You see…Lucky might have helped raise Jake, but your name was still listed on his birth certification. I wanted…I wanted when Jake became old enough that he could make the decision if he wanted you in his life or not." And that was completely true. Elizabeth had done that to ensure if Jake ever wanted to, he could have Jason as a part of his life. As things were now, it just made Elizabeth feel more of a fool than ever.

Jason took in a shaky breath. "I didn't know that," he told her, after swallowing thickly.

"Yeah…" Elizabeth said, awkwardly looking down at her feet. "I need his father signature as well as mine own, I don't know why, but apparently that's the way these things go. Do you a have pen?"

"Uh," Jason blinked, and walked over the desk. He looked around, and pulled out a few drawers. "I should have one somewhere. Can you just give me a moment?"

"Sure," Elizabeth agreed, easily.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

When Jason left the room, Sam turned towards Elizabeth with a glare. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" Sam asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't have any idea what you mean," Elizabeth eyed the other woman while setting the papers down on the desk.

"You don't think I know what this is really about? You using your son's memory to try to dig your claws back into Jason because you can't stand the fact that he's now going to marry me," Sam stated, with a triumphant look on her face.

"Sam…oh, Sam," Elizabeth just shook her head. "I don't see how you are a private investigator with you obviously being the dullest color in crayon box. I'm not here to use my son's memory to get my claws into Jason. I could have cared less about Jason the moment he decided to crawl back into bed with the woman who put his son in danger over and over again. It just cemented the fact that the Jason that I knew is gone and never coming back."

Sam resisted the urge to tear the bitch's hair out. "Please. You have always had a thing for Jason. If he even showed you the slightest interest you would come running. I bet it just eats you up, doesn't it? That he chose me over you and his son. That the child that you thought would make him yours wasn't good enough. In the end, I got Jason and I got my revenge against you."

Elizabeth gave her cold look. If she had a gun, she would have shot Sam in the head. No, the stomach. That way it was more painful because this woman, though that term was way to good to describe Sam, deserved it. Instead, Elizabeth released a cleansing breath. "Revenge against me?" Elizabeth asked, her tone suspiciously light.

"Yes. You stole my life," Sam accused, venomously. "You stole my man, and you stole my baby. I guess the universe saw fit to correct that mistake by taking Jake from you."

Elizabeth's face twisted. Her lips pulled into a sardonic smile as she imagined the look on Sam's face when her world came crashing down. "You remember what you said to me, Sam? When you thought that I was the one who hit you with a car? About all my lies and manipulations? This little world of yours, it will come crashing down because unlike you…I actually try to make up for my mistakes. You…you just hide, and hide while they pile up on top of you.

"You don't know anything about revenge, Sam. All you're doing is screaming in the dark and guess what? No one cares. No one hears you. No one ever will, and you know what? I feel sorry for you, and maybe sorry for myself, too. We were both duped by a man who claimed us to be the love of his life," Elizabeth stated, looking Sam straight in the eye. There was a slight smirk on her face because she knew that Sam was going to get hers, the brunette was too dumb to realize the noose was closing in around her neck and that all she had done, the lies and the schemes, were going to come crashing down. "The only different is…my entire world has never revolved around Jason. I am more than the man that I am with. I am a mother. I am a artist. I am a nurse. All you have is your ride and die attitude, and it's got you this far. However, it won't last you forever."

"Is that a threat?" Sam asked, with a scoff.

Elizabeth just smiled. "It's a promise," she whispered, and Jason walked back into the room with a pen in hand. He walked over to the documents, and signed them carelessly.

"There you go," Jason picked them up, and handed them back to Elizabeth. He held onto them, when she went to grab them. Her eyes met his and he looked at her with concern in her gaze. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope," Elizabeth stated, refusing to let that gaze get to her. Jason would always have a piece of her heart, but she couldn't forgive him. She had managed to swallow down her sickness when he got back together with Sam, but to know he was so blind…she just couldn't forgive him this time. She tugged the papers free from his grasp. "Congrats on the engagement, by the way. Sam was just showing me her ring, and telling me that you are planning a honeymoon."

"To Hawaii," Sam replied, with a too big smile.

Elizabeth felt a margin of relief that they hadn't chosen Italy. It would have been salt into a wound that would never completely heal and the place she dreamed of going wasn't tarnished by them. "How lovely," she said, with a smile affixed on her face.

Irritation flashed across his face, Jason wished Sam hadn't done that. "Thank you," he said, after giving his fiancé a look.

"Well, I better go and leave you two love birds to it," Elizabeth said, with a laugh. She walked over to the door, and shot Sam one last look, "Happy planning."

And then she was gone.

Jason stood there feeling like he had just missed something huge, and Sam was standing there with a foreboding sensation in her stomach.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived home several hours later, and nearly groaned when she saw Lucky outside of her house waiting for her. She didn't know what he wanted, but he was sorely mistaken if she thought he was going to toy around with Cameron's emotions again. The man had seen him once in the last year, and that was when they thought Jake was dead. Other than that, Lucky had been MIA in 'his' son's life. It was made clear that Lucky only saw Cameron as his son when he knew he could work it to his advantage.

Something that soon, he would never be able to do again.

Getting out of the car, Elizabeth said, "What are you doing here Lucky?"

"I got a call from Nicolas," Lucky said, with a dark look on his face. "What the hell did you do to him? I could barely understand him, he was so hysterical."

"I just told him the truth," Elizabeth said, her blue eyes flickered up as the front door opened and Logan walked out of the house. His expression was severe, but Elizabeth could see the concern in his gaze. "Look, Lucky, if you want the story. Go to your brother. You've made it very clear what you think of me, and that you don't want me anywhere near you, so please leave."

She turned to walk away from Lucky, dismissing him like she would dismiss him out of her life all together soon enough. It was because of the Spencers and Nicolas that she had ever been in Helena's orbit. If she had never given into the pressure they put her under over and over again, her children would never have had suffered. Jake by being kidnap, Aiden because she would have to give him to his rightful parents, and Cameron who had lost one brother and while Jake was home, he was going to lose Aiden. Elizabeth would not let her history with Lucky, or Jason, or with anyone in this town, bring her children any harm ever again.

"We aren't done here, Elizabeth," Lucky's hand wrapped around her arm painfully, and in that moment, Logan was done.

In a blur of motion, Logan rushed down the porch steps and removed Lucky's hand off of Elizabeth. He twisted the man's arm behind his back. "That is no way to treat a lady," Logan growled out, anger infused into every word.

"Let me go," Lucky demanded, his voice high pitched from the pain.

Elizabeth had her hands clasped over her mouth, staring at the scene with wide eyes. She noticed Logan was staring at her out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for her to give him the go ahead. "Let me him go," she said, quietly. She personally wished he would haul Lucky off of her property, but she knew that the Spencers would pit a fit. She couldn't afford that when there was so much that needed to be done.

Logan nodded lightly. "Were it up to me, Lucky," Logan twisted his arm a little bit harder until there was the sound of bones popping out of place causing the ex-cop to let out a whimper of pain, "I'd gut you right now, and stuff that gun up somewhere the sun don't shine. However…" His eyes glanced up at Liz who stared at him with wide eyes. "There's a lady present, and unlike you, I can at least pretend to be a gentleman."

He released Lucky, and watched the fool stumble over his own feet. Lucky held his arms, tears were in his eyes and he stared at Liz with a betrayed look. "Who the hell is this?" Lucky demanded. "Who are you bring around my son? I should have you arrested for assault."

Elizabeth felt ire rise up in her chest, and she unconsciously took a step towards Logan. "Do it, and I will have you arrested for harassment. I have more than a few people who witness the continued abuse you put me through. Also, Cameron isn't your son, Lucky," Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. She had taken a long hard look at her past and she hadn't like what she saw. She was done getting screwed by the past or people thinking that she owed them. Especially Lucky. "You never adopted him and I've took the liberty of filling out the paperwork to make sure that you will never be anything to my son ever again."

"How…how can you do that?" Lucky looked aghast. "After just losing Jake, how can you do something like this to me?"

"I didn't want to Lucky, but I took a long hard look at my life. At the choices I've made, and all the things I have done. While I know that I am not perfect, that I have contributed to the mess that it has become," Elizabeth told him, honestly. "I have to make changes. Not only for myself, but for my children. I am done suffering for the past when I have a future I need be living for. This…this is just a change I need to make."

"Bullshit!" Lucky said, his eyes narrowed. "You are just punishing me for moving on, aren't you? That I fell in love with Siobhan and have left you by yourself? God, Elizabeth, when did you become so selfish?"

"This…this is another reason for this change," she commented, through clenched teeth. She stared down at Lucky, and wondered how she ever fooled herself that there was a little piece of the boy she once fell in love with. Getting back together with Lucky had been the worst mistake she had ever made, and that was including the Nicolas affair. "You are toxic. Ever word out of you mouth is meant to tear me down, or make me feel bad about myself for a mistake I made over a year ago. A mistake I might that you have made several times yourself, and I have never treated you the way you have treated me. Did you know Cam came up to me the other day to ask why you yell all the time? Did you even care that all your hate and anger is effecting the boy that is only your son when want something from me? I can deal with the insults, Lucky, and the abuse. But you know what, I should have to and neither should Cam."

Lucky swallowed thickly. "Elizabeth, I didn't know…"

"Now you do," Logan cut him off, irritably. His rolled his neck to relieve some of the tension building there and his jaw clenched tightly. His hand ached, his claws just itching to burst through the surface and it was only through sheer will alone that he was able to restrain himself.

"How can you blame me for all that? Your mistakes…" Lucky began, but Elizabeth refused to let him sing the same old song to try and make her guilt once again.

"I regret my actions Lucky. All my lies, all my mistakes," Elizabeth looked at him, and she felt like she was actually seeing him for the first time. She finally let go all the guilt she felt for a mistake she made more than a year ago, because she was done punishing herself. "And that's difference between us, Lucky. I actually hold regret over the things I've done, I've taken responsibility for them over and over again despite what everyone says, and I've apologized more than my fair share. You on the other hand always find an excuse for things that you do."

She pointed a trembling finger at his face. "I regretted lying about Jake to you, but I thought I was protecting everyone. I've admitted to myself since then that I was mostly protecting myself. I didn't want to let Jason in, even though I was pretty much in love with him then because last time I did that he made feel like I was nothing. It happened anyways. You…I forgave for Sarah because we just weren't good back then. I forgive you for Maxie because of the drugs, but Sam? Did you conveniently forget when we trying to salvage our marriage that you started sleeping with her? That you came home from her place and threw it in my face while I struggling to keep it together?"

"What about you sleeping with Jason?" Lucky spat.

"I don't regret that. I regret the aftermath, the whole relationship spent in hiding where it was made clear to me that Jason would never truly put my boys and I first. But the night Jake was made is one I will _never_ regret. I filed for divorce the moment I caught you for the second time in bed with Maxie, and I needed a friend to talk to Jason. Jason has always been that friend, and he went through the same thing I went through night. We comforted each other, so no I can't regret it," Elizabeth stated, arms crossed over her chest as she stared down from the porch at Lucky. As for Nic, I used him to destroy our relationship because after all we had been through…I couldn't trust you, Lucky. So I decided to bring my life crumbling down around me before you got bored and decided to do it for me.

"But I'm done being sorry for the past, Lucky. I have a future with my boys, and maybe with someone else if I find it in me to love again. I can't waste my life spent trying to repent because we can't change the past, nor do I want to," Elizabeth raised her chin ever so slightly. "It may have taken more than a few years to realize it, but…I am better off without you. I am better off without Jason. I am better off without Nic. I don't need any of you. I have all I need and it's in that house right now. It's time I took back my independence and remember that I am not that little girl who crawled out of the bushes that needed someone to save her. That I am a woman who has grown, and who is capable of standing up on her own. That starts today."

"This…this isn't over, Elizabeth," Lucky shook his head back and forth. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. Elizabeth was supposed to feel guilty, to have no one at her side, and when Lucky was satisfied that she had suffered enough, he would finally take her back. This man, whoever he was, ruined everything.

Logan eyed Lucky (who called their kid Lucky? It was a dog's name) with open disdain, with his arms crossed over his chest. This man was the lowest of the low. The minute he saw Elizabeth, desire spiked in Lucky's scent and it was clear that the man wanted her back. He just wanted to make her suffer a little bit before he getting her back. He'd probably would have played on Elizabeth's emotions, make her feel so special that he gave her the time of day.

There was no way in hell Logan was going to let that happen. This man did not love Elizabeth, Logan could tell it right away. He loved the control he had over her. Or used to have. Judging by the cold look on Elizabeth's face, the rose tinted glasses had been knocked off and she was seeing Lucky for the first time in a long time. "It is over, Lucky," Elizabeth told him. "It has been over for years, we've just never been brave enough to admit and look at the damage we've done because of that."

After Lucky drove over furiously, Elizabeth allowed Logan to usher her into the house. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw a man in her living room the could be none other than Scott Summers. "Where's Jake?" She asked, quietly.

"Upstairs watching movies. I've tried to keep him occupied until you tell him what is going on," Logan told her.

She looked up at him. "Thanks," she whispered to him, feeling his hand brush down her back as he made to move away from her. There was something about Logan that drew her in, she let her eyes roam across his strong sharp features. He didn't strike her as a man that was gentle, it just wasn't in his nature.

Except he had been that with her boys and her.

Part of wanted to explore whatever this was between them, but Elizabeth knew that emotionally she wasn't ready for that. She needed to fix her life, and get her family out of the toxic environment that was Port Charles before she could even think about opening her heart to this man. Swallowing thickly, she reached down to squeeze his hand before she moved into the living room. "Hello," she greeted the man.

Scott stood up abruptly, with Aiden in his arms. The little boy looked more content than Elizabeth had ever seen him, and it made the ache in her chest lessen ever so slightly. "Hello. You, uh, you must be Elizabeth," he held out his free hand to shake hers.

"Yes. You are Scott. Logan's told me all about you," Elizabeth said, with an attempt at a smile.

"Uh, don't believe a word of it," Scott said, before he looked over Logan. The only way that any could tell that he was glaring was from the furrow in his brow because his red glass hid his gaze. "Seriously, don't."

Elizabeth looked between the two men and felt that there was a story there. "Okay. Well, um, I guess Logan has told you all about Aiden and how he came to be and everything," she said, twisting her hands together awkwardly. She felt more than little nervous.

"Yes. Yeah, he told me," Scott said. "I am sorry that you…you have had to go through all that, and uh, I just wanted to let you know that just because Aiden is my son…I'm not going to just take him away from you."

"W-what?" Elizabeth blinked. She looked over at Logan, who just gave a shrug of his shoulder. He had no idea what Scott was doing.

"Some people might just take him and leave. I am going to raise him, but I would like you to continue to be a part of his life," Scott offered, quietly. "He was a part of you for nine months. You have raised him ever since he was born. That means something. And I'm…not exactly prepared for parenthood so…uh, I could all the help I could get. If you don't mind helping that is."

Elizabeth placed a hand to her mouth to hold back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. After taking a deep breath, she nodded her head. "I would like that very much."

* * *

Two days later, is when everything hit the fan. Perhaps it was rotten luck. Or perhaps it was perfect timing.

Elizabeth really didn't know which to call it because when she stepped off the elevator she saw almost everyone who she had been trying to avoid until she got her affairs in order standing there. _Must be here about Michael,_ Elizabeth reasoned quietly. Logan was a comforting presence by her side, his indestructible strength helped to give her strength. Rogue and Bobby had came along on Logan's request because he had a feeling that this tiny brunette by his side had some kind of ace up her sleeve. One that not everyone was going to be happy about.

Elizabeth stared at the group of people for a long moment. Silently, she wished that it hadn't come to this. That Jake's miracle could be shared by everyone, but experience told her that she couldn't trust anyone standing there. She had lost too much because of these people, and she was done losing because of them.

"We can get back into the elevator," Logan sensed her hesitation.

"I have to face the music sooner or later," Elizabeth whispered, holding Jake tight in her arms. Cameron was holding Logan's hand, while Scott was already here with Aiden getting checked out. They were doing another DNA test so Nicolas couldn't say anything, if he did try to fight for Aiden. "Might as well be now."

She approached the Nurses Station quietly. Her gaze flickered from Sam to Carly to Sonny then over Maxie and Spinelli. She saw Luke talking with Lucky and Lulu, probably about Siobhan's recovery over by the chairs, and sighed heavily. Steeling her nerves, she looked up at Monica standing there. The older woman focused on the computer screen. "I'm here for an appointment for my son, Jake," Elizabeth said, after clearing her throat. Her voice was not loud, but it had seemed with that one word that the entire floor went utterly silent.

She kept her eyes fixated on the stunned nurse, not looking over at Jason. She could feel the weight of his gaze, feeling the regrets and pain and love, but it was too little too late. Jason had made his bed with Sam, and now he was going to have to lie in it.

"Dear God! Jake?" Monica placed a hand to her heart looking stunned.

"How the hell?" Maxie nearly shouted.

"The little stone cold is alive?" Spinelli looked delighted.

Carly's face turned an unattractive red, insults probably already on the tip of her tongue. Sam's face fell, her eyes darting between Jason and Elizabeth warily and worried. Sonny's face was unreadable, trying to gauge the situation.

"Jake? Jakey?" Lucky had walked over, with disbelief and hope on his face.

"My appointment?" Elizabeth ignored all of them, and stared stonily up at Monica. "With Britt Westbourne?"

"Hold up, Muffin! You can't just walk off with no explanation," Carly snapped, taking a step forward.

Logan gave her the evil eye, his hand flexing ever so slightly. "You were right," Logan told her, in a conversationally tone. "She does resemble a harpy."

Carly sputtered, and Sonny glared. "Don't talk about her like that," the mob boss said, his voice harsh.

Logan just gave him a look. "Is that supposed to be intimidating?"

"I think we are losing focus here," Luke spoke up, after a long moment. "How is Jake alive? How did this happen Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed, heavily. "Rogue, Bobby, I hate to ask this of you, but can you take the boys? Go find Scott? I don't want them to be here for this," she whispered out, looking at the pair of teenagers pleadingly.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded.

"No problem," Rogue smiled. She held out her gloved hand for Cameron to grasp while Elizabeth handed Jake over to Bobby.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," she told them, sincerely. She watched the pair walk off with the boys before she turned back around to face the sea of angry and confused people behind her. Logan's hand slid across her back before settling at her waist, and her fingers reached down, brushing his lightly. "Yes…that was Jake. Yes, he is alive. As for explanations, I really don't feel like I owe any of that but I'll give you one anyways. Helena Cassidine took Jake. She wanted to punish me for standing up against her and taking a child away from Nicolas."

"What? What do you mean taking a child away from Nicolas?" Lucky asked, his heart in his throat.

"Aiden isn't Nicolas's son. Don't get excited," Elizabeth pointed a finger at Lulu who looked at Lucky with wide eyes. "He's not Lucky's, either. He's not even mine."

"Wait? What?" Spinelli asked. "How can the youngest offspring of the Maternal One not be hers?"

Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair. "Because Helena screwed with me, that's why. I wasn't pregnant when I entered Shady Brooke. Helena had me impregnated there and set up the results to look like Nicolas and I were parents. I had this suspicion inside my head, something that just didn't feel right ever since I found out I was pregnant so I ordered another test done. I got it the day that Jake supposedly died. It showed that none of us were Aiden's parents," Elizabeth said, her voice laced with a pain that she couldn't disguise.

Monica stood a little straighter. "Well, then, I hope you know that I have to inform the proper authorities of this, Elizabeth. If Aiden isn't your son then you have no rights to him," she stated, with her chin raised.

"Go ahead. When they show up, they will wonder why you wasted their time when Aiden is with his biological father right now," Logan glared at the blond woman.

"What?" Monica blinked. "But she just said…"

"I said that none of us were the parents. I did not say that I hadn't found Aiden's real parents. He is here with his father being checked out," Elizabeth glowered up at the older woman. "You know, Monica, there was a time that I looked up to you. I saw a mentor and a mother figure. Now I see that you are nothing more than a vindictive and cruel shell of who you used to be."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Sam defended.

"And Sam, why does it not surprise me that you are her first defender?" Elizabeth glared at the brunette woman. "You've been blowing sugar up her ass ever since before you got that engagement ring on your finger. I guess the Quartermaine fortune is one too good to pass up, especially for an ex-con. I wonder however if Monica would be so keen to have you as a mother in law if she knew what you did to Jake."

Sam went pale.

"Elizabeth, we forgave her," Jason said, quietly.

"No. You forgave her, and how you managed to do that is something I will never understand. It still sickens me to think about it. Especially when it's clear that Sam hasn't changed at all," Elizabeth stated, her face twisted with her anger. Her fingers slid through Logan's, and he held her hand tightly. "She knew, Jason. She knew that Helena had Jake, and she said nothing. Just like she did when he was kidnapped by Maureen. She said nothing, and let everyone believe Jake was dead."

The entire room went still.

"That's a lie!" Sam finally found her voice.

Carly looked ecstatic because this meant Sam would be out of Jason's life, and just maybe if she could custody of Jake, then she could get her place back in Jason's life as the woman he loved. After all the years, she would finally get that chance that Elizabeth stole from her.

Jason looked at Sam, and when he saw her expression, he knew. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach, and he felt like he was going to be ill. How could he have not seen it? How could he have not suspected it? He ran a hand down his face, and he looked back at Elizabeth with so many apologizes on his lips. But none of them were spoken.

"You did it," Jason whispered.

Sam looked at Jason. "No, Jason. Please…"

"You did it," Jason said, disgust in his voice. "How could you do that, Sam? How could you do that to Elizabeth? How could you do that to me?"

"It's a lie," Sam said, desperately. She was sure if she started crying than she could make Jason believe her. "She's lying, Jason! She just trying to ruin our happiness! She has no proof!"

Jason took a step away from Sam, staring at her with betrayal written in his gaze. He felt sick, and he hated that he had tried to see some good in Sam that clearly wasn't there.

"Maybe not. Maybe I'll never find enough proof to have you convicted, but Jake remembers you. He remembers you visiting him in that cell. He remember you telling him that no one would miss, not even me. He remembers you, Sam, and my baby boy's word is all I need," Elizabeth told her, harshly. "Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I blinded myself to how dangerous you could be because both Lucky and Jason didn't seem to have a problem letting you into their lives. I had always trusted their judgment, but I should have listened to my own more because it has always told me that you couldn't be trusted."

"The Goddess would never do that!" Spinelli looked shaken, and he looked over Sam, who stood there looking paler and paler with each passing second.

"Spinelli, shut up!" Jason snapped. "Milo, Max, get her out of here. Take her to the penthouse and keep her there until I get there."

"Sonny, please!" Sam looked at him desperately. Surely he would remember the child that they shared, and not let Jason do this to her.

"Jason, I think we need to hold on a minute," Sonny stepped forward. "All we have is Elizabeth's word…"

"That is enough for me," Jason gave him a blistering glare, his blue eyes filled with a lethal fire. "Sam has hurt Jake before, and Elizabeth would never lie about something like this. I just blinded myself to just what Sam was capable of."

"Jason, look," Sonny began.

"Enough, Sonny!" Jason snapped. "Milo, Max, get here out of here! Now!"

Milo and Max grabbed Sam from either side. "No! Jason! Please you have to believe me! Everything I've done was for us! So we could be happy! Jason! JASON!" Sam screamed as they dragged her away.

"Hope you can get a deposit back on that ring," Maxie muttered underneath her breath, while Spinelli watched on with a tearful eyes.

Monica watched the entire scene, all the blood drained out of her face. "What about Jake? What does this mean for Jake?" Monica demanded to know. There was no way she was going to let Elizabeth keep her grandson from her again.

"It means nothing to any of you. The fact is that none of you are getting near me or my children ever again," Elizabeth stated, her face completely serious. If she had been a lesser person, she would have relished in this. Getting back at them, but the truth was…Elizabeth felt exhausted. She felt tired. She just wanted this to be over, so she could take her family somewhere they could all begin to heal and put this all behind them.

"Oh, no! There is no way in hell you are going to take Jason's son from him again! Over my dead body," Carly shrieked.

"Easily arranged," Logan stated, dead serious.

"Are you threatening her?" Sonny stepped forward.

"I don't make threatens. I make promises," Logan said, without blinking an eye.

"No, you wait a darn minute here," Luke tried to grab at Elizabeth, but he was shoved back against the wall by Logan. He moved forward to fight only to freeze when he found two blades on either side of his neck. He swallowed thickly and looked at Logan, as the middle slowly slid out to press against Luke's trachea. "Don't even think of touching her, you worthless sack of flesh," Logan snarled. "You mark me well, 'cause I never been so serious…I see you ugly face near Elizabeth ever again, you're a dead man. Unlike spiky over there, I keep all my promises."

"Oh, my God! He's a mutant!" Lulu looked horrified.

Lucky looked over at Elizabeth. "You brought a mutant around our children? How could you do that?" Lucky demanded, wishing he had thought to bring his gun. "Do you know how dangerous people like him are?"

Jason had his hand on his gun, his blue eyes focused on Logan with a intent glare, but Logan didn't care. He glared at Luke Spencer determined that the man would not lay one finger on Elizabeth. None of them deserved to touch her.

"Logan," Elizabeth placed her hands on his shoulders. She could feel the tension coiled there, and she gently leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his back. "Please."

She wasn't asking because she cared about Luke anymore. Even though Jake wasn't the one hit by Luke, another child had been and the man still drank like an alcoholic with no signs of remorse. Anyone who could do that was nothing to her. She was asking for Logan's sake, because she didn't want give any of them a reason to hurt him. Even though, in actuality it would just serve to further piss him off.

After a long moment, Logan exhaled. He shoved Luke away from, and turned to wrap his arm around Elizabeth, protectively. Elizabeth raised her gaze to Lucky, and said, "People like him?"

"Yes! Mutants are dangerous," Lucky snapped.

"Then I'm glad that I'm never you let anywhere near Jake because Jake is just like Logan, and I won't have you ever make him ashamed of himself," Elizabeth stated, fiercely.

"Little stone cold…is a mutant?" Spinelli gasped.

"Yes, he is," Elizabeth said, her voice strained.

Carly snorted. "It's Elizabeth fault. I always knew she was a freak," she sneered, still plotting a way to get Jake away from Elizabeth.

"Actually, the dominant X-gene can only be passed down through the father," Logan corrected, with a smirk. "That makes it his fault," he pointed a claw in Jason's direction.

Elizabeth just gave him a look.

Logan shrugged, unrepentantly.

With a light shake of her head, she looked back at the group. "Jason has no legal rights to Jake. Neither does Lucky," Elizabeth told the reigns of the conversation once more. "Lucky isn't on Cameron's or Jake's birth certificate. He hasn't adopted either of them. He also hasn't made contact with either child in over a year, save for when he thought Jake was dead. He can try to fight me for the boys, but I don't it will do him any good. Even with my discretions, I was the big bread winner in our marriages, he left his debt to me even after we divorced, add in the drug use, the abuse, his affairs, and let's not forget his recent girlfriend has ties to the Balkan, basically a mobster, well, he wouldn't be allowed near my children.

"As for Jason…well, he lost all rights to Jake. He signed them away actually," Elizabeth turned towards him, her blue eyes held were carefully blank. If there was one thing she regretted, it was this alone. She knew how much this would hurt Jason, but the fact was, she couldn't trust him anymore. She was willing to risk putting her trust in his hands ever again. "Yesterday, if you recall the paperwork I brought of to you."

"You said it was for Jake's memorial," Jason said, shocked. He never believed Elizabeth was capable of this. He had never seen her so cold, and vicious as she was right now. But had he given her any reason to be anything else? With the way he let Sam back into his life, only for Sam to end up hurting Jake again? Jason just bowed his head in shame.

"Did I? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Elizabeth shrugged. "Hearsay, is what that is called and it doesn't exactly stand up in court. I mean, you walked away from Jake once. Would it be that hard to believe that you walked away from him again? Especially when engaged to Sam? The woman who put him in danger? Doesn't exactly paint a pretty picture."

"You bitch," Carly glared.

"Thank you. I'm glad you noticed," Elizabeth looked at the blond. "I decided to take a page out of your book, after all." Her eyes swept across all of them. "You can think what you want of me. You call me a bitch, a liar, a cheat. Go ahead. I found I don't care anymore. I have wasted over half of my life on the people in this room, and that came with a price."

She drew in a deep breath, tears burning her eyes. "A price that Helena Cassidine made my children pay, and that is not okay. That is not alright and it not something I will ever forget," she nearly shouted, her hands curled into bloodless fists. "I accept that it's partially my fault. That I let you into my life, and through that it let Helena in my life. I accepted that if I had made it clear that I would never forgive Sam, or let her near my children, she would have never been near Jake to even help Helena with this scheme. I see that mistake now, and I've learned from it."

Elizabeth gave him them all a look, one full of steel and a promise. "I will do what ever it takes to protect my children, starting with keeping them away from you," Elizabeth said, her voice no more than a whisper, but in the silence it was heard like a shout.

"What if Jake or Cameron ask about Lucky or Jason, Liz?" Lulu stepped forward, glaring at the brunette. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"All the time," Elizabeth replied, with a shake of her head. "And I'll tell them the truth. The full truth. When they are old enough, they can decide what to do with it. As of right now, I'm going to go to my boys and be with them." With her hand clasped in Logan's, she turned away only to pause for a moment. "Oh, and Monica? I quit."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Next up the epilogue…**

 **Now, I know some of you might be thinking Liz is quite vicious in this. Elizabeth is done forgiving. She has done that and it has only made matters worse. When her children got hurt, this is the Liz that I want to see. Not one that would accept apologizes because when a child is intentionally hurt apologizes mean nothing in my mind. Elizabeth is done letting herself and her family hurt and goes to any lengths to make sure that it won't happen again. This is the kind of Liz that I wish GH would write sometimes. I love Liz's compassionate and honest nature, but I would like to see this kind of backbone to offset that.**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital. I don't own X-Men. This is for amusement only, not for profit or any gain.

 **Summary:** An unlikely hero brings a son home, and helps a mother heal in more ways than one.

 **Pairing:** Elizabeth/Logan, mentions of past relationship

 **Inspiration:** Wolverine has always been my favorite X-Men. Is it a wonder, with Hugh Jackman portraying him, that I came up with this pairing? This came to me because of X-Men 2 where Stryker is introduced, and his secret lab that gave Logan the metal for his claws. The whole incident with the labs, and Helena about a year ago reminded me of that and this idea was born. It's been a little while since I had it in my head, and finally I decided to write it. I also wanted to do a pairing that wasn't Liason in this. Hope you all enjoy.

 **Timeline: 2011** Its set after X-Men 2 and after the Niz affair.

 **Inspired by the songs:**

" **Fight Song" by Rachel Platten**

" **You're Safe" by Rachel Platten**

Thank you, ur no daisy, trini12180, liasonfan96706, denimleigha, SlytherinQueen020, CandyHearts22, ilovedana53, Meghie03, Doreen769 for all the favorites.

Thank you, ur no daisy, trini12180, liasonfan96706, ilovedana53, cyn13013, bookfreak25, barbara87413, aphass, SlytherinQueen020, Karebears1981, Meghie03, SPEEDIE22, Bjp, Doreen769 for all the follows.

I want to give a special thanks, jennymar, trini12180, arcoiris0502, CandyHearts22, and Guest 1 for the reviews!

Guest Reviews:

Guest 1: Thank you so much! :D

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

"I don't regret doing it, making sure my children were safe," Elizabeth watched them run around a play with children their own age without a care in the world. "I don't regret being selfish where they are concerned because it was to protect them. I just wish I never had been put in a situation like that. I burned so many bridges that day…"

Professor X smiled at her. They both stood out on the terrace with a clear view of the wide and open yard where many students were spending their Saturday, Jake and Cameron included. "But you've built many new ones," he told her, gently. "Stronger ones. Better ones."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah. I have. If it hadn't been for Logan, and this Institute…I'm not sure I would have had the strength to take my boys and leave Port Charles."

"You would have your way, I'm sure," Professor X told her, kindly.

Elizabeth doubted that though she did not say it out loud. She let her gaze fall on Jake, and Cameron who played basketball with other kids. These last couple of years had been challenging. If moving her and her kids to a whole new town wasn't challenging in itself, there had been most protest against it. The Spencers being the loudest of them all, but when a judge had sided firmly with Elizabeth, there had been little they could do. Nicolas after running some test of his own, realized that Aiden wasn't his son and after apologizing for what his grandmother had done left for Greece with his son.

Brooklyn was now trying to find a new man to con. Meanwhile, Carly had made a spectacle of herself and ended up getting herself arrested for being a public nuisance.

Jason hadn't bailed her out. Neither did he helped Sam who was now facing several charges, including ones for aiding in Jake's kidnapping both times. Elizabeth did not know if it was his way of apologizing, but it had been too little too late. She couldn't forgive him, and she couldn't trust him not to forgive Sam again. Monica Quartermaine had tried to sue her for custody of Jake, but after many witness stepped forward with reports of the abuse the nurse suffered at work from the doctor, it was quickly silenced.

Her grandmother had quickly admonished Elizabeth on her behavior and quickly turned her back on them when she found out Jake was a mutant. Her brother, surprisingly, had no role in Jake's disappearance, but had similar views on mutants, so his role in her life became null and void.

On a happier note, Scott had come a long way from his drunk days of depression. Aiden had been the light he needed, a reason to get up and start living again. The scar that Jean left behind had not been forgotten, but had been healed. He was now dating a woman named, Emma Frost, who ran another mutant school. The Xavier Institute was the best thing that could have happened to her and her boys. Cameron, even though he wasn't a mutant, never felt out of place. He had many friends, and even a slight crush on a girl named Jubilee. Jake was learning to control his powers, and growing stronger each and everyday. He hadn't had a nightmare about his abduction in over six months.

As for Elizabeth, she had finally found herself again. She didn't wake up seeing a stranger's face in the mirror. She woke up feeling happy, and fulfilled like her life was complete. _Well, almost completely_ , she thought as her eyes found Logan's. He stood there a little ways away, with his arms folded over his chest.

"Go to him," Professor X urged her. Only a fool could not see how close the pair of them had grown over the last two years, but both of them were to stubborn.

Elizabeth smiled lightly before she took the professor's advice. She walked down the path, around a couple of students and all too soon she arrived at Logan's side.

Logan was a mixture of frustration, amusement and tenderness because of this tiny woman in front of him. Normally, the first two he could handle. He was frustrated because he'd wanted to get into her pants from the first time he had seen her in that doorway, and in two years that hadn't changed. He still wanted her, and was dealing with two years of build-up. He was amused because after taking the past two years to heal, and get into a good place, Elizabeth was finally acknowledging that she felt the same way. And she was completely nervous.

The tenderness? What the hell did he knew about it? He just knew that those blue eyes of hers had got somewhere underneath his skin. Her and her boys had cast some sort of spell on him and he did not think there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them. He felt a slight smile on his face as he watched her shift nervously on the balls of her feet. "So…" She began, after a moment.

"So…" He copied her tone.

He could feel the frustration leak into her sweet scent, and it made his grin broaden. He was more than okay with frustration as long as he wasn't the only one feeling it. Her blue eyes looked up at him, accusing him silently because she knew that he was difficult on purpose. But hell, he had waited for two years. He wasn't making it easy on her.

"I was wondering something," Elizabeth said, slowly. Her hands clasped behind her back. She looked beautiful in her simple blue shirt and jeans.

"Oh? And what was that?" Logan arched a brow.

"You…you have become quite important to me over these last couple of years. There was a time in my life that I lost who I was, but then you found me. You just showed up on my doorstep, and you completely changed my life. Not only did you give me a second chance with my son, you gave me a second chance at life," Elizabeth told him, her voice trembled ever so slightly. Her eyes looked at him, filled with so much emotion. "You gave me the strength I needed to find the person that I lost underneath all the lies, mistakes and pain. You made me find that person and become better. Not only for myself, but for my boys. I will never be able to repay you for that."

"You'll never have to," Logan told her, his hands running up and down her arms in a slow, soothing motion. "I wish I had words to describe what I feel for you, but I've never had the most eloquent way of speaking. I just know…that before you, my life was a dark and cold place filled with no light. You came in, unexpected and as bright as the sun, and I know that I can't go back to the way it was before. I'd be lost without your light."

Her hand brushed across his bristly jaw, and her blue eyes stared up into his hazel ones. Before she lost her nerve, she stood upon her tippy toes and putting her arm around his neck, and pressed her mouth to his. No further words were needed to explain what she felt for him, she put everything she had into that kiss. And boy, did he response in kind.

His hands slipped around the back of her neck, his long fingers sliding under her hair and tangled up into her hair as he took charge of the kiss. The warmth and taste of her filled him, more perfect than he could have ever imagined. She let out a small moan, savoring the taste of him and the pressure of those firm lips against hers, the undeniable surge of excitement that rushed through. He made a low, rough sound in the back of his throat and changed the angle of his head, to abruptly deepened the kiss. Elizabeth made a pleased noise, her toes curling in her shoes and his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her more firmly to them. The two of them were so lost in each other they did see the two sets of eyes peering out of the nearby bush.

"Ew! That is so gross!" A whisper came from bushing.

"Does this mean Mister Logan is our new daddy?" Another whisper followed.

Elizabeth laughed into the kiss because the two people in the bush weren't quiet, and Logan pulled back just a hair to glance out of the corner of his eye at the seemingly innocent looking bush. "You know that we can hear you?" Logan stated, loudly. "Right?"

There was beat.

"Flee!" Cameron screamed, flying out of the bushes. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Runaway!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jake struggled to get out of the bushes. When he saw both adults looking at him, he gave them an impish smile. "Hi, mommy! Hi, Mister Logan."

"Hello," Elizabeth said.

"Hi, Jake," Logan said.

Jake looked at them for a long moment before he took off running after his brother without another word.

Elizabeth smiled, and shook her head. "My children…" she said, fondly.

"They take after their mother," Logan said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Elizabeth eyed him.

"Oh, the highest," Logan smirked, his hands settling on her hips.

Elizabeth slid her hands up the back of his neck, her fingers entangling themselves into his hair at the base of his skull. "Just so you…just because I'm kissing you doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you," she warned him, biting back a smirk.

Hazel eyes glinted down at her mischievously. "Yet," he replied, with a sexy smirk on his lips before he sealed them over hers. The two of them would never get enough of kissing one another.

* * *

 **END OF STORY!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! :D**

 **Rrs are appreciated. :D**


End file.
